Many large scale computing systems are commonly implemented using distributed computing technologies, such as computer clusters, computer arrays, and converged infrastructures using multiple computing equipment devices that function in a synergistic manner to support the overall processing load of the computing system. Computing systems such as these are often configured in computing racks that generally provide a standardized physical structure for housing and protecting the computing equipment devices used by the computing system. Computing equipment devices configured for placement within racks are generally referred to as rack-mount systems, rack-mounted chasses, rack-mounted instruments, and the like. These racks typically include two side walls that are configured with rails onto which the computing equipment devices may be mounted, and doors on either the front and/or back side of the rack for enclosing the computing equipment devices thus forming a plenum for the movement of air through the rack for cooling the computing equipment devices.
Rack design has evolved over time to provide several benefits for the operation of the computing systems that they house. Nevertheless, the relatively dense packaging of computing equipment devices provided by modern rack designs has presented challenges for their use. For example, most large scale computing systems are designed to be extensible or expandable so that additional computing equipment devices may be added as the needs of their users grow over time. Currently implemented rack designs, however, are often not well suited for the addition of computing equipment devices after the computing system has been placed in service. Additionally, unique power distribution units (PDUs) are often required for each type of power source to support the relatively large variations in product configurations across the world in which variations in the type of power sources may vary greatly.